A Night to Remember
by BTRobsession
Summary: Its prom and Logan is waiting for Kendall to ask him. but what happens when Kendall never asks Logan to the prom. will Logan still go? sorry the summary sucks. story is a lot better  D


**A/N: I wanted to try and write a prom story. kogan of course! i kinda based this off Big Time Dance. i hope everyone likes it =D**

I sat down on the orange couch in apartment 2J. I pulled out my new book and started to read. I was glad the apartment was empty for once. I could finally enjoy some peace and quiet, and just relax.

Kendall and James went down to the pool, and Carlos went to the park. Katie went so see a move with Tyler. And Mrs. Knight went out. She didn't say where she was going, but that she needed to get away from four teenage boys.

I didn't mind being by myself. Sometimes I needed to get away from all the chaos that my friends cause. I needed some alone time. It was a little hard getting Kendall to leave. He said he wanted to spend his afternoon with me, but I told him to hang out with James. I love Kendall to death, but sometimes he was suffocating me.

After reading for a few minutes, I was already getting lost in the book. It was a new medical book I bought last week. But since I've been busy working, studying or getting into ridiculous situations with my friends, I never had time to read. But now since I was alone, I could finally get to my book.

I looked up from my book when the front door opened and Carlos ran in. I quietly cursed under my breath.

"Logan! Logan! Logan!" Carlos said.

I sighed and put my book down. "What Carlos?"

"Was I interrupting you?" he asked.

"No not at all" I said sarcastically.

"Ok good" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Carlos, what do you want?"

"I need your help" Carlos said.

"With what?" I asked.

"This" he said as he handed me a paper.

I took the paper and looked it over. It was a flyer for prom.

I looked up at Carlos. "Prom?"

"Yeah, its our first prom" Carlos said.

"And you need my help because….?" I asked.

"Well you're supposed to bring a date right?" he asked.

"Yeah so?"

"I need you to help me find one" he said.

"Cant you ask James or Kendall?" I asked.

"No. Last time Kendall tried to help me things didn't go so well" Carlos said.

"Carlos, I would love to help you, but I'm not good at asking people out. So I cant help you" I said.

"But you asked Kendall out" Carlos said.

"No he was the one who asked me. Besides, I'm too busy to even think about prom" I said.

"Too busy for prom? Logan, this is the night of our lives. This is something every teenager has dreamed about" Carlos said.

"Carlos, are you sure you're not gay?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Logan, you're missing the point. You have to go to prom. I bet James is going to go"

"Well then I hope you guys have fun" I said.

"What if Kendall asked you? Would you go?" Carlos asked.

"He's not going to ask me. He probably doesn't even want to go" I said.

"How do you know? He could want to" Carlos said.

"I don't think he wants to. He's not usually into these types of things" I said.

"Are you?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. But even if I was, I don't have time for it" I said.

"Aw come on Logan" Carlos said as he sat next to me. "You have to go. It will be fun"

"I'll think about it. When is it anyway?" I asked.

"Next weekend. Ms. Collins told us about it last week. Don't you remember?" Carlos asked.

"I guess I missed that" I said.

"We also have to plan it" Carlos said.

I groaned. "Why do we have to always plan the dances?"

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm excited to plan this one"

"Well I hope you have fun" I said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Whoa you're not going to help?" Carlos asked as he followed me.

"What's the point? I might not even go anyway" I said.

"Please Logan, you have to go" Carlos said.

"I'll only go if Kendall asks me" I said.

Carlos smiled. "You're gonna go"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because Kendall is going to ask you" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt it"

"Logan he will ask you. Don't worry about it" Carlos said.

"I'm not worrying about it. I just don't think its going to happen" I said.

"Yes it will. Now please tell me you'll go" Carlos said.

I studied Carlos for a minute. It seemed like he really want me to go. His eyes were filled with both happiness and excitement. He really wanted me to go, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him that I didn't want to.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go"

"Yes! This is going to be awesome!" Carlos said.

"What is?" Kendall asked as he and James walked into the apartment.

"Prom!" Carlos said.

"Dude no way?" James asked as he ran over to us.

"Yeah look" Carlos said as he handed James the flyer.

"You know what this means?" James asked

"What?" I asked.

"I'm gonna be prom King" James said.

"What makes you so sure?" Kendall asked.

"Uh have you seen me?" James asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes and went into the living room. He sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on. I walked into the living room and sat next to him.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Kendall asked.

"I tried to read, but Carlos came in and started to tell me about the prom. I don't know what they are so excited about it. Its just a dance" I said.

James and Carlos gasped.

"Just a dance? This is the dance of all dances" James said.

"Yeah, you cant miss this one" Carlos said.

"And if I do?" I asked.

"Then your life is ruined" James said.

"I doubt missing my own prom will ruin my life" I said.

"Wait, you don't want to go?" Kendall asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know"

"But you promised you would go" Carlos said.

"I didn't promise anything. I said I would think about it" I said.

"Logan, did you not hear us? You have to go. This dance is very important to every teenager" James said.

"Yeah, maybe to teenage girls" I said.

"That's not true. Guys can enjoy prom too" James said.

"Are you two sure you're not gay?" I asked.

"Yes!" Carlos and James said.

I put my hands up. "Just checking"

"Dude you have to go to prom. There will be music, dancing, food, awesome decorations, and food" Carlos said.

"You said food twice" I said.

"Please Logan just go. I promise it will be fun. You can hang out with us" Carlos said.

"Or your date" James said.

"Guys, I know you want me to go, but I just don't want to. I have more important things to do" I said.

"What read? You do that all the time. Just get out and enjoy life. Have fun" James said.

"Come on babe, it might be fun" Kendall said.

"Don't tell me you're going to?" I asked.

Kendall shrugged. "Maybe"

"Just think about it" I said.

"Yes!" James and Carlos said.

"That doesn't mean I said yes. I said I'll think about it" I said.

"That's close enough" James said.

I rolled my eyes. "I need to get new friends"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

"Alright class. As you know, prom is this Saturday. So I hope you have all found a date" Ms. Collins said.

Carlos raised his hand. "What if we don't have one yet?"

"Then I suggest you find one fast" Ms. Collins said.

Carlos sunk into his chair. I thought it was ridiculous how everyone was stressing out over the whole prom thing. I still haven't decided if I wanted to go or not. The prom was this weekend, and I haven't made a decision. I guess I was just waiting for Kendall to ask me. I've tried dropping hints, but he's been oblivious to all of them. I was brought back to reality when class was over.

"This stinks. I have to find a date and I only have three days left" Carlos said as we made our way through the lobby.

"If you want I could help you" Kendall said.

"Uh I was actually going to ask James" Carlos said.

James wrapped his arm around Carlos's shoulder. "I will be honored to help you find a date"

Carlos nodded and they went out to the pool.

"So have you made a decision yet?" Kendall asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"Prom"

"Oh uh…I don't know. Still thinking about it. Why?"

"Just wondering. Hey um I've been meaning to ask you something" Kendall said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Will you ask Bitters if we could have the prom at the park?. Ms. Collins said she likes the idea of an outside dance" Kendall said.

"Oh. Um yeah I'll ask" I said.

"Thanks babe" Kendall said before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Kendall went out to the pool, and I walked towards the elevators. I thought for sure Kendall was going to ask me, but he didn't. He asked me something totally different. Maybe he was nervous or something. But Kendall hardly ever gets nervous. He will probably ask me eventually.

"Hey Logan" Camille said as she walked up to me.

"Hey" I said.

"What's wrong? You look a little down" she said.

"I just thought Kendall would've asked me by now" I said.

"Oh for prom?"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry about it. He will ok" Camille said.

I nodded. "Ok. So who are you going with?"

"I haven't found anyone yet. So I was going to go with Jo" she said.

"Like a couple or…."

Camille chuckled. "No as friends"

"I knew that" I said.

"Do you need any help on getting Kendall to ask you" she asked.

"No I think I'm ok. Like you said, he will ask me. I just hope its soon" I said.

Camille placed her hand on my shoulder. "He will ok"

I sighed. "I'm just afraid he wont ask because he would rather go with someone else"

"He will not go with anyone else. He is going to go with you. The person he loves" Camille said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so. Just wait and see, Kendall is going to ask you" Camille said.

I nodded. "Ok"

"I'll see you later. Remember, don't worry about it ok" she said.

"Ok" I said.

Camille smiled then left. I went up to the apartment and collapsed on the couch.

"Are you ok honey?" Mrs. Knight asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know"

"Does it involve work or school?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Kendall?"

I nodded. "Yeah"

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" she asked.

"Not really. He just hasn't asked me to prom yet" I said.

"Oh sweetie" Mrs. Knight said as she sat down next to me. "He will"

"But what id he doesn't? what if he is having second thoughts on our relationship or something" I said

"Honey, I know Kendall well enough that he isn't that type of guy. He loves you very much and would never have second thoughts" Mrs. Knight said.

I sighed. "Then why hasn't he asked me yet?"

"Maybe he's nervous. He's never had to ask someone to prom before. Especially when that someone is the one he's crazy about" she said.

I smiled. "Thanks Mama Knight. You always know what to say"

Mrs. Knight hugged me. "Just try not to worry about it"

I nodded. "Ok"

Mrs. Knight smiled, then went into the kitchen to get dinner started. I looked up when the front door busted open.

"Guess who has a date for prom?" Carlos asked as he entered the apartment.

"You?" I asked.

"Yup. James helped me ask the new girl" Carlos said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Where is James?" I asked.

"He went to the park to look for a date. Has Kendall asked you yet?" Carlos asked.

I sighed. "Not yet"

"Don't worry about it. He'll come around" Carlos said.

"Yeah" I said.

The front door opened and Kendall walked in. He walked over to us and sat down.

"Did you ask Bitters?" Kendall asked.

"Not yet. I'll go do that now. Um anything else you would like to ask me?" I asked.

"Um yeah. Will you ask Gustavo about a DJ?" Kendall asked.

I sighed. "Yeah"

"Are you ok babe?" Kendall asked.

I nodded. "Mhm"

I stood up from the couch and left the apartment. I couldn't believe Kendall didn't ask me. He keeps asking me to do other things, but not to be his date to prom. I thought he would've asked me the minute we found out about the dance, but he didn't. And now there was only three days left, and he still hasn't asked me. I was starting to think he just didn't want to go with me.

I went into the lobby to ask Bitters about the dance. He was hesitant for a minute, but when I told him Gustavo would pay him, he gave in. That guy would do just about anything for money. Next, I went to Rocque Records to ask about the DJ. Kelly said she would take care of everything. I left the studio and went back to the Palm Woods. I went up to the apartment and headed for my room.

"Thanks Logie" Kendall said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Um no. I think that's it" Kendall said.

I sighed and went into the bedroom. I couldn't believe Kendall didn't want to ask me. If he didn't want to go with me, he could've said something. Not keep me hoping that he would ask me. I finally made my decision. I wasn't going to go to prom. It was just a stupid dance, and I had better things to do anyway. I don't need to go to prom. And I sure don't need to go with Kendall.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

"Aw come on, Logan. You have to go" Carlos said.

"I already said no. You guys have fun tonight" I said.

"But you have to go. Its important that you do" James said.

"Look, I'm not interested in going to prom. You guys have fun though" I said.

"No. Logan, please just go. You can hang out with us" Carlos said.

"But you guys have dates and I don't want to ruin anything. Just go and enjoy yourselves" I said.

"Please just come with us. You can hang out with Camille if you want" James said.

"Guys, I really just want to relax ok" I said.

"Then you can relax at the dance. Now get ready and we will meet you in the lobby" James said.

"Guys…"

"Just get ready" James said.

"Fine, but if I'm not having fun. I'm leaving ok" I said.

Carlos and James nodded. I went into my bedroom and pulled out my tux from the closet. I set it on the bed, then went to take a quick shower. I decided to spike my hair a little more then usual. I got dressed, then examined myself in the mirror. I fixed the tie, then straightened the jacket. Once I figured I looked decent, I went downstairs to the lobby.

James whistled when he saw me. "Looking good Logan"

"Shut up" I said as I punched him the arm.

Carlos quickly fixed his tie, then turned to us. "Lets go"

I nodded and we left the Palm Woods. In the middle of Palm Woods park was a giant tent. There was lights in the tress and I could hear music playing. There was a small trail that led to the pond, and there was more lights around the trees. The place looked amazing.

"This is so awesome!" Carlos said as we entered the tent.

James and Carlos met up with their dates, so I went to sit down. I looked around for Kendall, but he wasn't here yet.

"Hey you made it"

I looked up to see Camille standing in front of me.

"Yeah I guess I did" I said.

"You look great" she said.

"So do you" I said.

Camille smiled. "Thanks. Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure why not" I said.

Camille grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We started dancing and just having fun. I was actually enjoying myself. After the song ended, we went to get punch.

"Have you seen Kendall?" I asked.

Camille shook her head. "I thought he would've showed up with you guys"

I sighed. "He's probably too busy"

"He still didn't ask you?" Camille asked.

"He asked me to do everything else, but he never asked me to go with him" I said.

"I'm sorry Logan. I'm glad you still came. You can still have fun with just friends" she said.

"That's true. But I still wish Kendall was here" I said.

"He'll show up. Just don't worry about it ok" she said.

I nodded. "Ok"

"Do you want to dance again?" Camille asked.

"Actually I'm gonna take a walk. It's a little hot in here" I said.

Camille nodded. "Ok"

I left the tent and walked down to the pond. It looked really pretty outside. The moon and stars were shining brightly, and there was a small spring breeze. This night was almost perfect. The only thing it needed was Kendall. But he wasn't here. I picked up a few rocks and started skipping them across the water.

"What are you doing out here?"

I turned around to see Kendall. He was wearing a black tux and his hands were in his pockets.

"I just needed some air" I said.

"Do you want to go back inside?" he asked.

I shook my head and turned back to the pond. Kendall sighed and walked over to me.

"What's wrong Logie?" he asked.

"What's wrong? You never asked me to this stupid dance. You only asked me to do other things" I said.

"Oh"

"Oh? That's all you can say is oh. I thought you wanted to go with me, but I was wrong" I said.

"I did want to go with you" Kendall said.

"Then how come you never asked me?" I said.

"I just thought since we are already together, that I didn't need to ask you" he said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Logie. I guess I should've asked you anyway" he said.

I nodded. "You should have. I thought you didn't want to go with me"

"Logie, why would you ever think that? You're the only person I would want as my date. I love you" Kendall said.

"I love you too" I said.

"Logan, would you like to be my date to prom?" he asked.

I smiled. "I would love to"

A slow song started to play, and Kendall pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. We swayed back and forth to the music. I rested my head on his shoulder. This night was absolutely perfect and one of the best nights of my life. I was so glad I decided to come to prom. I got to be with Kendall and dance with him. I was never going to forget this night. This really was a night to remember.


End file.
